A Nighttime Oasis
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: A little one-shot that is K and A based...extremely graphic  sexually .


Well...HELLO!

It has been QUITE A LONG TIME since I have posted anything HERE, but this is a request from some dear friends of mine.

This was a little plot bunny that formed when I noticed that on another site...there were no Keith and Allura stories!

_Can you believe that?_

So, I enlisted the help of my dear pain in the ass, Scythe, to help me come up with this...:)

FAIR WARNING...THIS IS SEXUALLY GRAPHIC! If you can't handle it...DON'T READ IT!

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE...PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK (even thought this is kinda TAME compared to the OTHER stuff I have written!)

Hope you enjoy...and thanks guys, for the suggestion...:)

I now present...

**A Nighttime Oasis…**

The night air is exhilarating…after such a long day of practice and drills; it's nice to take a little time to admire the landscape that is the Planet Arus…

A solitary figure walks along the sand…letting the gentle waves roll in and softly caress her feet. Hours of stress and fatigue wash away with each wave as she looks out over the water, relaxing and standing silently proud of what she has been able to accomplish in the short time they have been here. The beautiful woman can't help but smile at the memory of her saviors; the five soldiers that seemed to be sent by the gods. The smile brightens at how they pledged undying loyalty and fealty to her and her dilapidated kingdom. Each man brought his own sort of strength and honor, but only one stands out above all the rest.

A gentle breeze blows, lifting golden strands of her hair to float amongst it. The white nightgown that she is wearing flaps in this same breeze, giving her the feeling of being naked and uninhibited. She pulls the unruly strands of hair away from her face, staring at a particular twinkling star off in the distance and dreamily thinking about her special knight…the one that is the shining star in her personal galaxy. It has taken so long for her to admit to herself that what had started out as a mere crush developed into something so intense and consuming that she wouldn't be able to breathe without it. There are no words to express the intense feelings she has for him…and she has kept them buried deep inside for so long.

Being young and inexperienced can be such an obstacle at times; she has no idea how to even approach him about the torrid desires raging inside her and is afraid that the feelings will not be reciprocated. She kicks an imaginary stone in frustration…why does this have to be so difficult? She has seen her other friend be so carefree and eager in his relationships with women…why does it have to be so hard for her?

So absorbed in her own thoughts, she doesn't realize that her sanctuary has been breached…

With the silence and grace of a panther, he stands off to the tree line…staring at the ethereal beauty before him. The moonlight turns her hair almost completely golden and the breeze accents her curves as it shapes her billowing gown around her. The intention was to see where she had disappeared to and to make sure that she was safe, but now…an immediate blaze of desire burns deep within him and he knows if he comes any closer, he will not be able to fight it. Ever since that first day in that dimly lit castle, he has held her within his heart…always protecting her, even from himself.

It was his duty, after all…

…but soon it became more than that…it became a part of him and he couldn't deny it anymore than he could deny breathing. He had taken a chance in letting her join them…fearing at every moment that she could lose her life or worse yet, be taken prisoner as some sort of depraved sex slave. He's sure that she would survive that…physically, but her spirit would be destroyed and that is the one thing that he could never let happen.

He leans against a tree and continues to observe her wandering around…feeling as if nothing on this planet could ever harm her. Suddenly, he watches as she stops in her tracks and glances around warily…

_What is she doing?_

A sneaky smile crosses her lips as she bends to lift the edge of her gown. His jaw drops when he watches her pull the gown over her head and tosses it back into the sand. With a high pitched yelp, she jumps into the water and begins to splash around…diving and swimming among the crashing waves. His chocolate brown eyes are glued to the princess turned water nymph as she continues to frolic amongst the waves.

_By the lions…can she get any more beautiful? _

He can feel his body tighten as the water glistens off of her well-toned body. He would have never thought he could see her like this; carefree and giddy maybe, but naked?

He feels like he's intruding on a personal moment, but he can't pull his eyes away. They begin to caress her slowly; taking in her slender shoulders and petite form…the gentle sway of her hips and the slender length of her legs and arms. His eyes rest on her chest…on those beautiful breasts that bounce slightly with every movement she makes. The nipples are erect and puckering and he can feel his mouth water at the thought of tasting one. The peak in between her thighs seems to be calling out to him with the slightly darker shade of color than her hair. He shifts a little, trying to calm himself, but it's to no avail. A frustrated groan is released when she walks back out of the water and stretches…

She peers into the distance at that strange sound, but doesn't feel as if she is in danger. Warily, she begins to move toward the trees, completely unaware of her state of undress…

He sees her coming over and suddenly has no idea on what to do. Does he stand here and explain as to why he's been staring at her all this time? How can he make her not hate him for taking a liberty that he's not worthy of receiving? As she gets closer, he stands straight, willing to take his dressing down admirably. But, the explosion that he expects doesn't come….

She can see who the person is and her first reaction is to run for cover, but she can see the longing in his eyes…can feel the desire rolling off of him in waves like the ones she was just playing in. She stops, staring at him…quietly asking him with her gaze to come forward. Her stomach is doing a hundred flips a minute, but she doesn't back down. She has always wanted him to know how she feels and now is as good a moment as any.

He sees her stop, waiting for something…realizing that it is him that she's waiting for.

He takes one small step forward, afraid she might bolt like a frightened deer…but she doesn't move. Slowly, almost involuntarily, he walks to her…taking in the cerulean blue of her eyes, the heaving rise and fall of her chest, the muscles twitching in her abdomen. He stands within inches of her, breathing in the scent of the sea and fresh air that covers her, as well as a more earthly scent that can only come from her.

It is intoxicating…and it takes everything in him not to explore it any further.

She places an unsure hand on his chest, staring into his fathomless eyes. Her eyes take in how the moon highlights the raven-black strands of his hair; the unruly length curling slightly at his shoulders. Her hands take on a mind of their own when they run along his broad shoulders and down the front of his chest…resting softly over his heart to feel it pound away in a trip-hammer beat. The hands explore the trim waist and slim hips…daring to move around and caress the firm buttocks and muscular thighs. The young man gasps and throws his head back…never dreaming that she would do this, that she would allow this.

It's his turn to do what his hands have been shaking uncontrollably to do…they move to her creamy shoulders and run slowly down her back, taking in each delicious inch of her skin. Her eyes close and she moans softly as he lets his hands come around her waist and travel back up her front. Eager hands caress firm breasts as another moan escapes her…his fingers gently teasing the hardened peaks until they beg for release. "Please…" she finally whispers as her body sways in response to the streaks of lightning flowing through her every nerve. He moves in closer to take hold of her lest she fall…his arm a warm band around her. Her hand creeps up his chest to his face; caressing the strong cheek as the fingers play lightly at his lips.

He can't take it anymore…

He hungrily takes possession of her mouth; his lips grinding on hers, his tongue probing against them to gain entry into her mouth. Groaning helplessly, she opens and he plunders, his tongue dueling with hers in a crazy dance of domination. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his in an attempt to battle the storm of emotions flooding her senses. The raven haired man pulls back gently and stares into her ravaged features, pleased that he has been the first to claim her…the first to have her surrender to the yearnings in his very soul. Smiling slowly, he pulls her back into the trees…back to a small clearing lit only by the moon.

He takes hold of her again, his lips greedily feasting on hers as his hands roam her back and down to her buttocks. He grips them roughly, pulling her closer to feel his hardened arousal, trying to control the beast tearing at his gut to get out. She tears her lips away, wanting to breathe, but needing to touch him as he has been touching her. Her fingers move swiftly…pulling down the zipper of his flight suit, exposing smooth, tanned skin to her starving eyes. Rapidly, he helps her take it off his body, baring his torso to the elements.

Her breath catches at the sight of the well-defined pecs and muscular build…_how can one person looks so perfect? _

Her intake of breath excites him even more and he quickly divests himself of the rest of his garments. Now they stand, both bare to each other and the moonlit sky…both panting and needing. She looks at him…amazed that he is here, amazed that he _wants_ to be here.

Just looking at him is a pleasure…knowing that she will be sharing in that body is a torture.

Her eyes take in his chest, his arms, his abs, and that thick patch of hair that nestles under his throbbing manhood. Intrigued more than scared, she reaches out to touch him there and once her fingers graze along its length, he moans. Spurred on by his response, she encircles him with hot fingers, running up and down the shaft…feeling it grow and thicken with each stroke. She stares at it, wondering how in the hell that is going to fit inside of her…vaguely knowing what it all entails. Her actions and curiosity is totally unlike what a blushing virgin should be like, but then this is not the usual circumstance and he is definitely not the usual person.

His eyes close at her gentle probing and he breathes rapidly to try to calm his flaming blood. Every little stroke she gives him sends little streaks of electricity through his veins…causing his manhood to harden to the point of near pain. His member trembling with anticipation, he grabs her hand to stop her explorations before he really does explode. Panting, he opens his eyes again and softly whispers,

"Now it's my turn…"

A flip of excitement rushes through her as his sexy voice rasps out a promise of infinite pleasure.

Slowly, he lowers them to the soft grass below them, laying her back against it. Her hair is a billowing halo of gold as her eyes flutter closed at the sensation of wind blowing across her sensitized skin. He takes in her kiss-swollen lips; her ragged breathing and decides that no matter what happens after…this would be worth it.

He lets his lips blaze a fiery trail from her collarbone to the dip in her navel. Little mewling noises creep out as she feels his fingers delve into that sweet cavern that holds her innocence. First, one finger enters and she bucks her hips into his hand…moaning loudly. He closes his eyes as he feels her contract around his finger…warm and wet. His manhood jumps at the discovery…knowing that all of this is waiting for him claim as his.

Another jolt of desire hits him and he ravages her mouth again, she in turn battling him back; moaning and panting against his mouth. Her body arches against him and he moves his finger along the walls of her secret cavern, eliciting a short yelp of surprise. Needing to feel more of her, he slowly adds another one; slowly pushing them in and drawing them out so that she copies the fluid motions born at the beginning of time. Her innocent thrusts are driving him wild…her fingers are clawing away at his back while he continues to tease her to the point of release. He feels her begin to peak, speeding up his movements; driving into her…allowing his fingers to run along the quivering walls until he can feel them contract convulsively. She pulls her lips away from his and screams out her pleasure…her body jerking viciously. Pleased with himself, he slowly withdraws his fingers and slowly licks them clean. She watches him and her body ignites again.

A slow sexy smile forms on his face as he lowers his lips to her collarbone again, his tongue wending its way across her body and down to those heaving breasts that he has been purposely avoiding. The golden haired vixen twists her body, the pleasure inside burning away at any leftover inhibitions. He kisses the valley in between those pale mounds…his tongue tracing a trail between the nipples themselves. With a feral growl, he takes the right nipple into his mouth, sucking deeply…biting gently. Her back arches and her hands delve into the thick strands of hair as black as a raven's wing, holding his head there.

He nuzzles and sucks greedily, using his other hand to massage the other one and build the levels of desire in her back to apocalyptic proportions. Her hips buck and her fingers scratch that smooth expanse of back, but the slim streaks of blood that slowly wend their way down his body do nothing but drive his libido even further past the point of no return. He switches, moving his mouth to the left and his hand to the right. Her hips grind against him…her scent overwhelming his senses. A need to taste what smells so intoxicating urges him to lower himself down her body…her eyes widening when she feels him kiss the soft patch of hair covering her maidenhead. Her legs fall open, not knowing what more is expected of her, but he starts to calm her down…kissing her lightly on the inner part of her thigh and gently biting.

Soon, his desire takes him to the center of the heat emanating from her and his tongue reaches out to trace the opening. Her back comes off the ground and he has to gently push her back down…needing to taste even more. He runs his tongue along the edges of her moist nether lips, gently licking and stroking the sensitive skin…nipping at it here and there. Panting groans and mewls of "please" escape her as she grips his hair, watching him devour every little bit of her core. She lifts her leg and places it on his shoulder, pushing him into her more and he dives in…taking the secret nub between his lips and pulling gently. Another shriek of pleasure erupts from her soul as he sends her over that peak once again un-expectantly.

He kisses her one last time and laps up some of the honeyed essence that she releases before bringing his gaze back to hers. Her eyes are heavy…her face contorted in an agonizing pleasure. He moves over her now, not able to hold back the angry twitching his manhood has been doing since they started this journey of discovery. Gazing deep into her eyes, he gently kisses her on her lips before taking his hand and positioning himself at the porthole of his personal heaven.

"Ready?" he asks and a short nod is his answer.

Taking her lips again, he teases the opening with the head of his shaft…lathering it with the juices from her over heated body. He watches as she pants harder, grinding her hips against him more urgently…so much so that he slowly starts to sheathe himself in her tight canal. He pushes in, inch by glorious inch…her body arching into him yet again. He reaches her barrier and stops; needing to take a breath and gather what is left of his waning control…but she is too frantic now. Her hands clutch at him, pulling on him…her pleas begging him to give her release, but he continues to hold back. Frustrated, she takes her hands and grabs hold of his buttocks, pulling him closer…her lips sucking on his nipples.

Finally, the famous Kogane control slips and he slides into her completely…taking her maidenhead in one swift thrust. There is a moment of intense pain and she flinches at it, but soon that pain is replaced with a growing pleasure. The chocolate eyes are asking her if she is okay…and she smiles in response…kissing him on the tip of his nose. Then, he moves…drawing out his shaft almost completely before thrusting back in. Her face registers each return thrust, but soon it turns into an awakening of that torrid desire she has never felt before. She bites into his shoulder, claws his back again as she throws her head back in the purest ecstasy that she suspects there is. He lifts onto his forearms, staring into those cerulean depths as he gradually drives harder and harder into her. Each thrust is met by her eager hips and he takes his hands to hold on to her as his thrusts become frantic…almost brutal. He angles himself on his knees to make it easier to plunge in deeper…needing to be deeper inside her.

He looks down where his shaft sensually thrusts back and forth inside her…watching himself disappear deep within her sending his senses in complete overload. He gently takes her hand and smiles as he brings it to grip him…making her feel each erotic stroke. The beautiful blond moan helplessly, the experience of feeling him move inside her…his tightened sac hitting against her hand as each thrust gets more and more powerful has another orgasm building deep within her.

The nearly comatose woman raises her hips, grinding against him…dropping her hand and feeling every inch of his glorious length drilling into her depths. "Yes…" she moans and her head tosses back and forth. He feels his own release coming and pushes even harder, watching her body shift back and forth with the pressure. Her stomach tightens…that enlightened peak comes at her again and she willingly holds on to climb it with him. He races them up that peak and with a shout, takes them over.

Her body spasms, but he's not done…driven by the animalistic instinct to take her in every way possible, he flips her over on her stomach…raising her to her hands and knees. Startled, she looks over her shoulder…her eyes meeting ones filled with a burning lust and the need to possess. He bends back over her, rubbing her back before lowering his head once more to her throbbing center. He tastes her once more, biting her nub before spearing her once more with his eager shaft. She cries out, knowing now that she needs this…needs to feel him fill her completely. Once more, he powers into her, forcing her to grip on the grass below her to hang on for dear life. His hands grasp her hips, pulling her onto him as much as he presses into her.

"My God…what you do to me?" he bites out, thrusting into her mindlessly. She takes it all…pushing back as forcefully as he pounds away. "Yes…yes…YES!" she screams as she reaches back underneath him, cradling his tight sac. That light touch causes him to flinch and he pounds away even harder until she can't continue to hold on anymore, needing to grip on the ground again to stay up. The blinding light comes again and she arches her back as she releases once more…even more powerful than the last few times. He can feel the juices flow over him and he explodes with a roar inside her.

She feels complete now…his essence flowing deep within her. The sated woman collapses on the ground with him covering her with his exhausted body…both panting heavily.

He lifts up again…still feeling the rhythmic clenching around him. Pushing into her one last time, he slowly pulls out and gently rolls her to her back. Her quivering body continues to twitch as another wicked smile covers his lips. He lowers his mouth again to her womanhood and begins his feast once more, tasting the exotic mix of himself and the tantalizing woman underneath him…her body arching at each delicate touch. Desperate moaning escapes her as she reaches for his hair, not knowing if she wants him to stop or continue his torturous teasing. He stops briefly to whisper against her,

"This…_you_ are more than I have ever dreamed of or even thought was possible."

He begins to viciously attack her…bringing forth another powerful scream from her that shakes the ground around them. Once she is reduced to a soft whimper, he lifts his gaze to see her body tremble as she finishes…looking more beautiful than he has ever seen her. She drops to the ground, panting…not able to have or send a coherent thought and he smiles proudly.

_She is mine…_

As soon as the world returns to her, he rolls over on his back and brings her with him, having her draped across his chest. The night breezes cools their boiling blood and he closes his eyes to reminisce the past few minutes…hours…years…who the hell knows?

"You were looking for me?" Allura asks quietly and she feels, rather than hears, the rumble of laughter coming from him. Keith pulls her face up to look into her eyes, wanting to know that everything is truly okay. She smiles at him, rising up even more to plant a stirring kiss on his lips. She can taste herself on his lips and her tongue flashes out to absorb the flavor, so he grabs the back of her head, flipping their positions…placing her underneath him once more and deepening the kiss.

He raises his head, smiling down at her. Her luminous gaze touches the depths of his very soul and he caresses her cheek, a worried look crossing his features. "You have to know, I didn't plan this… I didn't know…"

"That I felt the same way? I know…I was too afraid to say anything." Her eyes begin to water as her voice trembles with her next words, "All I know is…ever since that day you kissed my hand, I was yours…but I was not sure how you felt about me..."

His gaze softened, "Ever since that day, my sweet princess, I have been trying to suppress my feelings…telling myself that a princess does not fall for a pilot. But seeing you every day; fighting beside you… Keith leans in to kiss her lightly on her lips before continuing, "…knowing you are within an arms' reach of me…I couldn't fight it anymore than I could stop breathing. I love you…"

A shaky smile covers her lips and she kisses him gently again, "I love you, Commander."

"We should get back soon…" he starts, but she covers his lips with her finger. "Let's not think about that now…we have this and that wonderful beach. Can we for once put Planet Doom, Voltron, Lotor, and everything behind us for the rest of this night?"

How could he say no?

Kissing her softly, he helps her to her feet…running out on the sand again…holding hands and not minding that they have forgotten about the clothes they have dispersed everywhere. The night air caresses them; the water refreshes them as they play amongst the waves. It's as if time stopped to allow them these few precious moments of pleasure. Then, as it starts to become a bit cooler, he leads them out of the water and to where she had discarded her gown, leaving her there to dress as he runs back to grab his clothes. She stands there waiting for him and when he returns…she comes over to him. He only zips the flight suit halfway, leaving enough exposed skin to warm her as she presses her face against the warmth of his body, clutching him tight.

"Will we have this again?" she asks and lifts her face to his.

A wolfish grin appears, "This will be our secret place…where we can be ourselves and do whatever we want..." His eyes start to flash with desire again as he adds, "…as many times and in as many positions as we want."

The elated princess smiles seductively, "Our own nighttime oasis…I love it…almost as much as I love you."

Keith grins at her response and she gets a soul-rending kiss for it.

"Yes…"


End file.
